


Lost and Found《Super sons／Jondami》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: Jondami，年龄：J17、D14(13?)，黑化，强制，OOC出了天际。





	Lost and Found《Super sons／Jondami》

「好久不见，D。」

数个理所当然通宵熬夜后的傍晚，Damian面无表情地看着漂浮在窗外的半氪星人。蓬鬆乱翘的略长黑髮，无限接近天空的蓝色瞳孔，制式红蓝加上胸前不变的S，一个挂在脸上十足刺眼的笑容。

尺寸不对。搞什麽？

Damian在超级小子愉悦的注视下用力拉上Wayne庄园以厚重闻名的墨绿天鹅绒窗帘，并迅速远离整片落地窗的笼罩范围。

「那可真无礼，」窗外的外星人推开玻璃，傍晚微风扬起厚实的帘幕翻飞，他踏着从容的脚步走进，对着牆边阴影中隐藏的黑影微笑，「我想Pennyworth先生的礼节是不会允许的，Damian。」

尺寸不对。让人怀疑双眼的事实再次从Damian脑子裡飘过，但不论是作为蝙蝠之子罗宾或原刺客联盟下任首领或某个可能要暂时拆伙的搭档组合，强大的心理素质飞快地让他直面现实。

「Jonathan？」

「是我，D，」超级小子的蓝眼亮起光芒，专注而又耀眼。

 

「我回来了。」

 

 

※

 

 

Damian用力扯下手中双倍起司的半块比萨，机械性地咀嚼后将这个平常鄙视的垃圾食品嚥进腹裡，一打的碳酸汽水放置在高楼边缘，和滴水兽一起眺望整个飘散阴暗云雾的高谭夜景。

混血氪星人抽出两瓶汽水，跺着步来到他身边，将一瓶推到他手边后也在一旁坐下。他将脚翘上边缘，开瓶一口灌下，远方招牌的霓虹给修长结实的身躯拉出一道高大扭曲的黑影。

「你都去哪了？」Damian问，生硬地想转开对于眼前这人背离基本生物学的体型投注过多的注意力。

「我和爷爷来了场旅行，」Jon回答，语气显得漫不经心，「你知道，那种关于氪星式感情交流的旅行，没什麽。」

「让你变成这副蠢样还没什麽？呲。」Damian嗤笑，尝试从他们往常的相处模式中汲取一些熟悉，去掩盖弥漫四周的不协调感。

眼前的Jonathan Kent不是以前的那个。不仅止于外表上的变化，事实上即使大了数个尺寸、脸上多了些伤疤，小超人看起来仍是毫无疑问的Kent家人。Damian无法形容，但他就是能感觉到一丝藏匿在充满迷惑性的笑脸以及轻鬆语调下的违合。

Damian的挖苦并未影响Jonathan的谈话兴致，他依旧面朝高谭厚重的云层絮絮叨叨，「我们去了几个星球，路过几次星际战场，最后掉进某个虫洞，遇到某些讨人喜爱的朋友，我学了不少。」他兴致高昂地说着一场场星际旅游的教学现场，和他遇到的那些足以毁灭星球或自己的危机。Damian不动声色地听着，坦白说，裏面大概百分之九十九的内容对于一个十一岁的孩子来说都是巨大的超量，但Jonathan绘声绘影地说着，惨淡的霓虹微光滑过钢铁之躯上驻留的伤疤，像在谈论一段再平凡不过的公路之旅。

「或许你注意到了，」一个高潮迭起的段落，Jon转头对他露出促狭的笑容，「混乱的宇宙时间给了我一点奖品，我现在大概高了你不止，我不知道，4英尺？」

「滚。」

Jonathan捏住精准朝脸飞驰而来的蝙蝠镖——一般而非氪石精製版本，仔细地将它举向天际。

「老天，我真的怀念这个。」他说。Damian看向他，Jon的侧脸模煳在看不清的角度，他的声音低沉而嘶哑，Damian甚至觉得会在下一秒看见泪水滚过Jon下颚边特别碍眼的淡色伤疤。但没有，他在微笑。

「宇宙飞船和火山裡总有许多无聊的时间，没什麽娱乐啊，」Jon感叹，「我学会将时间花费在思考、寻找和想念。我想念地球上的生活，想念爸爸和妈妈，想念我的同学和朋友，想念你。」

Jonathan举起手中的汽水瓶向他伸去，Damian沉默地举起瓶子和他相碰。铝罐碰撞发出沉闷的声响，他们一起仰头灌下整口的汽水，甜腻的化学饮品和记忆中一模一样，Damian甚至有种回到往日时光的错觉。但那并不是多麽久远的从前，Jon说，根据他被告知的资讯那不过是几週前的事。但因着超级小子陌生的外貌和气息，现实荒谬地在这场对话的氛围裡被生生扭曲重组，呈现出发黄信纸般陈旧的色彩。

「我特别想念你，Damian，在所有难以忍受的时刻，」Jon喃喃地重复，他的视线胶着在Damian绿色的眼裡，蓝色瞳孔中蔓延的红光犹如火山熔浆，「我总是想着和你有关的一切，我们的搭档夜巡，我们的堡垒，我们之间的互不相让，我们经历的所有冒险......它们让我坚持，」Jon伸出手，在Damian脸颊几吋前的距离细细描绘，「最后，你的一切都变得清晰。绿眼睛裡的光芒，旁若无人的自信，飞跃过天际的矫健身影......」

「Jonathan。」Damian完全没预料到这段对话的走向会在瞬间如同被光线刺激冲出洞窟的蝙蝠群般，往未知的方向疯狂发展，「你知道自己在胡说些什麽吗？」

Jonathan停下了，他放下手转开了紧盯的视线。

他吓阻了Jonathan没来得及吐出的呓语，Damian为这短暂的成功鬆了口气，但这不是结束，至少对Jonathan来说不是。

「但我真的想念你，D。」他缓缓地说，又开始微笑。Kent家的笑脸一向是温暖又柔和，没来由地让人感到舒适安心，然而看着Jon此刻的笑容，Damian却只感觉一股凉意从尾椎缓慢爬升。他打了个冷颤。

「无时无刻。」十七岁的超级小子笑着说。

Damian忽地惊醒，的确有什麽出了错。从他们相见直到此时此刻，藏匿在Jonathan剧烈改变的外表，和太阳之子貌似无懈可击的笑容之中。有什麽出了错，而他实在不该如此轻忽它们的，现在，他要为此付出代价。

「这趟旅程有太多太多的时间。」Jon轻声地说着站起身，将夜晚的光芒背弃在后方。他跳下高楼边缘走向Damian，罗宾的身形和他的回忆并没有太多差距，甚至还要比记忆中更加矮小一些。

「氪星浑蛋，」强烈的晕眩和被压缩的喘息清楚让Damian知道自己被下了哪种药物，毕竟能在他身上发挥作用的药物屈指可数，身为恶魔之子他竟然还有警觉放鬆到被成功药倒的一天，实在可笑，「你想做什麽？」

「你啊。」Jon笑着说。

他伸手紧紧搂住他精实匀称的身躯，像怀抱着全宇宙最珍贵的宝物。Jonathan缓缓上升，直到Damian模糊旋转的视野只剩下漆黑浓重的夜幕。

「我想要你，Damian，」Jon散发红色光芒的双眼在云雾环绕的黑暗中特别明显，「我的罗宾。」

 

 

※

 

 

Damian醒了。

他摆动视野不清的昏沉脑袋，绿眼珠因难受蒙上一层生理性的水雾，等短暂的迷茫消退，他挣动被高举的双手，伴随铁鍊缠绕的倾轧意识到了手腕上的束缚。刺客血统和蝙蝠的训练毫不费力地让他理解眼前困境，没有衣物遮蔽的身躯和Damian桀骜不驯的侧脸一起染上绯红色的怒意。

坐在床尾的Jonanthan将一切收进眼底。

「Jonathan Samuel Kent。」Damian光是将他的全名从齿缝间挤出，就好似花费了全部的力气。

「哇噢，你真的挺生气的，是不是，」Jon从阴影中探出身，窗外的海水反射堡垒的人工光芒带出粼粼波光，成为了此时空间内唯一的光源。超级小子带着微笑的脸上故做惊奇，作为一个现状的加害者，他贴近往日的语调将所有的违合感不断加叠，「别生我的气，Damian。」他说，带着一种无辜的天真。宽阔身躯覆盖到Damian的上方，将侧脸贴伏在他的腹侧，随着呼吸缓慢起伏，肌肤相接的触感滑腻而炙热。

Damian注视着贴在身上的黑色脑袋尝试平復情绪，高度的恼怒、惊异和羞耻混合后，只剩下异常的冷静。心如止水，倒不如说是一片空白。

「你到底想做什麽，Jon，你的白痴氪星脑子终于烧光了吗？」确认了全身的确挤不出一丝将氪星人踹开的力气，Damian决定做出一点口舌上的反击，虽然可能显得有些苍白无力但他一点也不在乎，「在我恢復前你最好把我鬆开，否则...」

「否则你会让我感到后悔活在世界上？或是你会让我感觉什麽是比生吞一桶氪石更痛苦的事？」Jon在笑，他笑得高兴极了，伏在Damian的双腿间抱着他的腰一阵颤抖，「噢，Damian，你一定很难相信我甚至爱死了你的威胁。」

他好不容易停下笑声，直起手臂从上俯瞰Damian，手指温柔地划过他的眉眼、双唇，最终停在纤细的脖颈。

「我说出来了，是不是，我得承认这比想像的还要容易多了。」

「我爱你，D。」他直视着Damian的双眼，真挚又认真，犹如当时说着他们会保护彼此时那样专注，一往无前。

Damian喉咙乾涩，他现在应该用最恶毒的话语嘲讽，用怒火屏蔽那双眼睛，用否认去反抗事实，但他没有，他只觉得慌乱。年少青涩模糊的情感被Jonathan广阔的宇宙时间反覆刻划，雕塑成了此刻厚重且毫无保留的真心，它逼得Damian无法喘息。

「那这还真是个好方法，」各种冲突的情绪在心底翻腾搅和成一团无法反应的荒谬，他的语气失控地变得尖刻，「下药绑架到某个地方监禁，天才之举。」

对于Damian逃避式的讽刺Jonathan没有生气，也没有像以往一样针锋相对的来上几句争辩，他宠爱地揉乱他的黑髮，嘴角牵着微笑。Damian十分确信自己讨厌放大版超级小子的这个笑容，令人难以克制地只想将它一拳揍散，就像他父亲从前对超人的态度。

「这裡不是某个地方，我很讶异你没在醒来后第一时间认出来，或许是我的一些小升级扰乱你了？」Jon任由话题转开，「这裡是态度堡垒。」

「我做梦都想回来的地方。」他说。

「我对它做了一点改造，我发誓现在就算正联的人都出现，他们也得付出一些代价才能踏进来，即使我爸爸或你父亲也是一样。」

「但话说回来，他们为什麽要来呢？我告诉他们我们有个小任务要离开一段时间，但我们不会忘记保证的平安通讯。」Jon的语气飞扬。

「他们当然会收到，影像和声音都完美无缺，可不能让人随意打扰，对吧？我看了很多书、学习了许多事，就像我说的，我有太多无聊的时间。」Jon自问自答，他洋洋得意的语气像个想得到认可的孩子，像Damian曾经熟悉的、十岁的Jonathan Kent，「总算不是没脑子的Jonny boy了，是不是？」

「我爱你，D，一直都是。过去那个愚蠢的小子永远都不会有足够的勇气去赢得他真正想要的一切，但我不一样，我回来了，我找到回家的路，我找回了你。」Jon翻身将Damian拥入怀中，肌肤相叠传递出滚烫的温度。

「我不会再失去。」

Damian突然有种不太好的预感。而且非常不幸地，这些预感在他短暂的人生中也从未让他失望。

 

 

※

 

 

「放...手......」

破碎零散的单字从男孩不住喘息的空隙滑落，嘴角垂落的银丝给眼前的情景更添上几份情色。操弄还在继续，丝毫没有一丝疲惫的氪星阴茎维持着同样的频率反覆地从身后深入。

他习惯了。

Damian在抽气和呻吟中短暂捡回理智的空档思维散发。这并不是什麽难以接受的事实，任谁被一个不知疲倦为何物的混血外星人压着连续操上将近半个月都能达成，他甚至怀疑自己后穴早就形成氪星阴茎的形状，那的确能贴切地解释每一次Jonathan操进去时他们之间完美的契合度。

半个月，大约落在13到16天的区间，这还是根据生理各项机能减弱程度做成的判断，不见光的封闭海底堡垒模糊了他对时刻精准的判断。这段期间他只补充了少量的水份和流质，此刻对于从母亲那接受数週不需进食仍保持体力的训练倒是生出一点零星的谢意。

「想什麽呢。」

Jonathan一个深度的顶弄拉回他飞散的思绪，钢铁融铸般的手臂环住柔韧的腰线，轻鬆地将Damian趴伏的身躯从被单上拉离，后背紧贴着整片坚硬胸肌，唯一的支撑只来自后方不断抽动的柱体，黏腻湿热的气息打在耳际，像一份恋人间亲暱的耳语。

「想你什麽...时候会结束.....愚蠢的发情...行...唔！」

Damian嘲讽的语句再度被搅散，不断从刁鑽角度操入体内的阴茎持续碾磨过过度使用的肠壁。充分搭配透视在这段实践中学习的Jonathan对罗宾身体的一切早已瞭若指掌，他恶劣地顶弄着肉壁上某个区域，逼得Damian不由自主地弓身发出急促的抽气。

「说你是我的，D。」他说，顽固又偏执地再度重复。每隔一段时间Jon总是如此要求，一次又一次，就好像它是一个信号、一根蛛丝，足以遏止Jonathan永无止境的坠落。

但Damian什麽都不想说。不是此处，不是现在。那是他退无可退的底线。他的喉咙发出模糊的声响，彷佛正艰难地拼凑着什麽，Jonathan蓝色的双眼可见地亮起，然而随着一声破碎的嗤笑透过超级听力飘入耳中，阴霾再度笼罩了他的眼底。

「没关係，Damian，」Jon喃喃低语，抱着Damian的手臂逐渐缩紧，「没关係。」

他将他的上身压回床上，怜爱地抚摸过盖满新旧伤痕的身躯，加速了碾压的动作。剧烈而迅速的冲撞让Damian只能在倾覆而来的快感中拉住手腕上碍事的锁链，勉强支撑住自己。

「停下...不....浑..蛋......停...」

Jonathan当然不会停下，就像他无视每个罗宾朝他扔来的讽刺或威胁。他用力地抽出再插入，直到在Damian急促的呻吟中完全释放。

Jonathan沉沉喘息，低下头，早已被折腾得什麽都射不出的Damian在影子笼罩中轻微抽搐。

他伸手将他拢进怀裡，闻着Damian混杂汗水和体液的独特气息，终究感到疲倦。

 

 

※

 

 

有人总是在他脑子裡持续不断的低语。

絮絮叨叨、细细碎碎，彷佛永不止息的落雨，一声声地打在他的脑海，他听得见。那些人们，说着他不应该的出生；正联和泰坦们，委婉地告诉他如何的不够好；还有他的爷爷，旁若无人的朝他倾倒宇宙无解的存在危机；最后是那个有着爸爸一样脸孔的声音，他告诉他一切的谎言，诉说着力量该有的本质，道德法律的虚伪，说着他们拥有至高的权力本该去赢取世间所有，说了很多很多。

日復一日。

他没有相信他们的话语，一个都没有。但有时候，非常偶尔的时刻，蜷曲在滚烫岩浆包围的狭小地面，他会想，是不是他的出生的确是个错误才让他的家人无时无刻的担忧；是不是他真的不够好以至于所有人看着他的目光就像在看着一颗不稳定的未爆弹；是不是当他真正渴望什麽的时候也该用尽所有的力量去获取，不留一丝馀地。

他想要的很多，爸爸和妈妈，农场邻居女孩和学校裡的朋友，地球快乐的成长和生活，还有Damian。

严苛的搭档，亲密的朋友，他的罗宾。

但远离地球的时光越是流逝，他就越能清晰地瞭解到他是怎麽样失去了它们。他想，如果，如果他真的有着足够找回失去东西的力量，那无论什麽他都会去做的。

总是有人在他的脑子裡喃喃低语，他以为自己没有相信他们。

 

「醒醒吧，小阳光。」有什麽啪啪地打上他的脸颊，在上面留下灼热又熟悉的刺痛。

Jonathan睁开眼睛。

Damian坐在他的前方，穿着全套崭新的罗宾制服，指尖閒适转动的蝙蝠镖散发荧荧绿光，他看起来整洁又乾淨，Jonathan想，和先瘫软在床上全身佈满吻痕和精液的模样完全不同。

「你挣脱了，没想到你还有馀力，印象深刻，」Jon微笑，其实他也从来不觉得自己能永远困住几乎精通所有技能的蝙蝠之子，「怎麽做到的？」

「这裡是我的基地，」Damian咬牙切齿的在“我的”加重力道，「我在每一吋地方都藏了装备，以防万一使用含铅的容器存放，参考了我父亲的策略，足以应付每个突发事件。即使你真的把整个基地翻修改造，我还是能抽出什麽来痛揍你。」

Jonathan叹了口气，摊坐在椅子上苦笑，不知该为自己始终是罗宾名单的一份子自嘲，还是对他一如往昔的强悍感到崇拜骄傲，绑着他的链子肯定也用上了氪石，他是挣不开了。

「我的问题，」Jon垂下眼，「我该做得更好。」

没有道歉，没有求饶，在做了所有足以被切片的浑帐事后，Jonathan的语气平淡得令人惊愕。Damian实在忍不住想剖开他的脑子研究一下，究竟宇宙时间都塞了些什麽东西进去，以至于把一个单纯天真的氪脑白痴变成现在蠢到无药可救的样子。

「你自己慢慢在这玩吧，」Damian转身朝传输舱走去，他恶劣地说道，「我想氪星浑蛋没吃没喝大概也能活上一段时间。」

缠绕在超级小子身上的锁链瞬间发出不祥的挤压声响，他的手指捏上椅脚转瞬扭曲变形，Jonathan不再笑了，他死死地盯着罗宾的背影。

「你要离开？」

 

有人在喃喃低语。

细细碎碎，像一场永不止息的落雨。

不，不是像，的确是，他在哭泣，他在为他失去的东西落泪，哽咽抽泣，嚎啕大哭，声嘶力竭。那个人说了很多很多，颠三倒四，羞窘迁怒，即使不断地重复再重复，他还是也永远弄不清自己究竟如何失去。

 

Damian停下脚步，他转身缓步走回Jonathan面前看着他，目光审视，不发一语。

Jonathan从他绿色的眼珠裡看见自己的倒影，他不再是那个十岁的男孩，青年的外表和改变的体型无一不在提醒着他那段失去一切拼命挣扎的漫长时间。但他明明已经找回来了啊。

「不、别走，D，别走好不好，我只是，抱歉，我是要，」他开始语无伦次的哀求，思绪纷杂而混乱。他很害怕，一如那蜷曲在火山监狱底部瑟瑟发抖的时刻，「别走，D，我知道错了，真的，不要离开。」

Jon拼命地向眼前的人恳求，像一隻浑身被水草缠绕往下拖曳的溺水生物，为了最后一口呼吸疯狂地扣住指边的陆地直到鲜血淋漓。

「Damian，别离开我。」

Damian看着即将被颓丧压抑击垮的Jonathan，终于打破了沉默。

「这裡是态度堡垒，你被锁着不能动，但我可以，」他说，伸手探究地撫上Jon下颚的那道伤疤，「你不能离开，但我可以。」

「我现在要去买点食物，可以咀嚼的那种，然后，我会回来。我不了解你在宇宙中真正经历了什麽，Jon，但你已经回来了，你现在在地球，在莫里森湾的态度堡垒。」

「待着，等我。」Damian平静地命令。

他会回来，不需要药物，不需要强迫，不需要別的什麽东西，在他做了这些事以后，Damian还是告诉他，他会回来。回到他的身边。

不必再寻找，不必再挣扎。

 

 

「我知道了。」Jonathan点头。

 

「我在这裡等你。」

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
